Tomboy
by beyond good and evil
Summary: Kagome is the biggest tomboy. She doesn't even have any girls that are friends. When she moves from her hometown she decides it's time for a change...but she's not going to give up her whole sporty side that easy. Can she keep up the charade for 2 years?
1. Chapter 1

Tomboy Chapter 1

She looked around in approval of her new home. She had just moved from Miami Florida and for once, she couldn't wait to start fresh with her new life. She was going to miss her old home, friends, and life; but she also couldn't wait to make a new name for herself. At her old school everyone knew her. She was one of the guys, not that she was a tomboy in appearance. She dressed like a girl except for the occasional bad or lazy day. What made her one of the guys was the fact that she was very good at sports and didn't care much for girly things like make-up or celebrity gossip. When she was younger, she was the greatest daddy's girl you would ever meet. Her father taught her everything he knew about football, soccer, basketball, tennis, and basically every sport known to man. They watched and played games every second they got. Her younger brother, who was born 3 years after her, joined them also. That was until her father died when she was 12. She was sad, but knew in her heart that her father wouldn't want her depressed so for his sake and went on with her friends and their happy lives.

All her friends were guys whom she met at sports try-outs when she was younger and they didn't separate boys from girls; she never really connected with any of the girls she met who only wanted to watch the game from the stands. She didn't want to seethe game; she wanted to be the game and did as often as she could. But, she really needed girl friends that could relate to her problems, she was also sick of the lesbian jokes people made because no guy wanted a girl that acted like a guy.

She also couldn't relate to the athletic girls either. Sometimes they would pretend to like her just so they could discretely ask Kagome to hook them up with one of her real friends. She always saw through them. Well, no more of that. She was going to be the same person, but with less tomboy and more princess.

With a new sense of determination, she decided from then on that she would not place herself in that position again. She would still love sports, but defiantly on the down low. She didn't need to change herself. This move would give her an opportunity to have people see her as a girl who appreciates sports, not a rough girl or soft guy like people saw her before.

She was 17 years of age since 2 weeks ago and was beginning her junior year of high school. Her younger brother was going to be 14 in 2 months. He was now the self-proclaimed football prodigy, even though every time they've played around in their new back yard so far he's been beaten by his older sister. He says that she renounced her title when she decided to keep her sports life silent at this new school. But that was absolutely cool with her. She could always help Souta to his soon to be new status as the spots guy discretely and maybe have a little fun along the way.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She had just moved to Napa, California. She was going Greenberg High school when the summer ended in 2 months. She lived with her mother, brother, grandfather, and her fat cat. She knew no one other than her family. She had moved from all the way across the country and she couldn't be happier.

That is how we begin our story. With a knock on the door…


	2. Chapter 2

Tomboy Chapter 2

"Hello, Higurashi residence," said Kagome. She was almost annoyed at the disturbance. She was just giving her bother the lesson he needed to be reminded as to why she was the best and he was second. Their game was Dance Dance Revolution and the door bell was the disruption.

"Hi, my name is Sango. I live next door and my dad is kinda old school, so he made me bake this cake to give it to the new neighbors. I know its a little 1950's, but that's just how he was raised. So here you go," Sango managed to utter as she took in Kagome's appearance.

Kagome was wearing her red sports bra with her grey basket ball shorts and socks. This left her whole stomach open and she very undeniably has a solid 4 pac to call her own. Sango was almost in shock, but was forced out of her trance when Kagome spoke.

"Thanks, my mom is kinda old school too and was wondering why no one had sent anything yet."

"If you don't mind me saying, you have an awesome body. I wish I had abs like that."

It was just then that Kagome remembered her appearance and panicked a little before regaining her cool.

"Thanks. I used to help my brother train for football by training with him as support, and I guess these just came out of no where ," lied Kagome. She did crutches every morning and night to keep her beautiful set of abs muscles. "I was actually playing him in Dance Dance Revolution right now if you want to come in and play with us. "

"Wow, you have a little brother that plays football too. Mine's 15, how old is yours?"

"14, but he thinks he's like the best football player in the world it's so funny."

"Mine too. We have to introduce them, but not now. Sorry I can't stay and play, but some of my friends were going to out high school to watch the football players train for the next season. You're welcome to join us if you want. What school are you gonna go to anyways?"

"Greenberg," Kagome replied, then thought for a second and said, "Yeah, I would love to join you if you give me a minute to change clothes." She was not going to miss this chance to make female friends and check out what was most likely her new school's football team.

"Me too. This is gonna be awesome. I'll introduce you to everyone. I'll be back in half and hour to get you then meet my friends. Is that cool?"

"Yeah it's perfect. See you later."

"Bye," Sango said as she walked down the path to her house.

Kagome took the cake that Sango brought into the house and set it on the counter. She told her brother that she'd play later and immediately went upstairs to shower and change clothes. She put on a simple red beater with a frowning face on it and some Bermuda shorts. They weren't skin tight, but they definitely hugged her body the right way.

Sango walked up just as Kagome was grabbing her Nike bag. She almost never carried purses. They just weren't her thing.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," replied Kagome, "Are we walking?"

"Of course not," just then you could see a small green Toyota Prius driving down the road, "We got a ride from my friend Rin and Ayame is the other girl in the car."

"Cool"

Just then the car came to a stop in front of them and Ayame said, "Come with me is you want to live."

"That is so corny Ayame." Said Sango as she let Kagome get in and slide over then in herself.

"Everyone, this is Kagome, Kagome, this is everyone AKA Rin and Ayame."

"Hey," said Kagome.

"Nice to meet you"

"Great, now let's get this show on the road." Insisted Ayame.

"Wow Ayame, another corny line. What would your precious Koga have to say towards that," sneered Sango.

Ayame blushed. "Nothing, because you're not going to say anything. You know were just friends anyway and…and… I don't appreciate what your insinuating here Sango. Don't make me bring up a certain defensive player that I'm sure your just dying to talk about!"

Now Sango blushed and yelled, "Don't you dare, I think everyone in this car knows I can't stand him you saying anything would just be a bunch of lies."

Kagome cut in, "Umm, I have no idea who or what both of you are talking about and it would be much appreciated if someone would explain." Kagome was generally confused. At first she thought they liked the boys (she assumed they were boys), then she heard the girls deny it, but was it the truth and the girls were just embarrassed, or was it all lies and that's what angered them so much. In her mind she wished she had just stuck with guy friends. Guys were so much easier than girls. With guys it was just, did they want to have sex with the mentioned girl or not.

Since both Ayame and Sango were fixed on not speaking, Rin spoke for them, "Koga and Miroku both have defensive positions on the school football team and everyone knows that Sango likes Miroku and Ayame like Koga. They just don't want to admit it. But, in their defense Miroku is a pervert and Koga is an arrogant asshole. Not everyone is as perfect as my Sesshomaru."

"Rin, stop bragging. Mr, Ice King is not perfect. And I do not have any feelings other than disgust for Miroku. I cannot speak for Ayame though," said Sango.

"Yeah, wait. I don't like Koga either."

"I think I get it. Is there any one else that I should know about before we get to the practice?"

"Well," started Rin again, "I don't see how anyone could be as important as Sesshomaru, but if I had to mention someone it would have to be Inuyasha. He's Sesshomaru's younger half brother. I only say him because he'll get all pissy if he finds out we talked about everyone, but him. He thinks he's the shit because he's the first junior to become team captain in 9 years. Both Sesshomaru and I are seniors, but everyone we hang out with is juniors. So what are you?"

"Junior. But I sorta know how you feel. At my old school all my friends were a year older than me so this year they would be seniors too." Replied Kagome.

Rin turned the corner and pulled into the school parking lot. The girls got out of the car and began walking over to the bleachers while Sango and Ayame argued again about who was the real liar. Kagome knew that these boys must be just like her old friends from the way the girls described them. She would have to be on guard whenever she was near them, they would probably see right through her.

She had also acquired the knowledge that Ayame and Koga were wolf demons, Sesshomaru was a dog demon, Inuyasha was a half dog demon, Sango was from an ancient demon slaying family (that still trained their children in their traditional ways), and Miroku was a monk (sort of). Rin and she were probably the only 2 regular humans. Kagome pondered all of this information as she seated herself with the other girls in the middle of the bleachers.

The other girls chatted as Kagome analyzed their team. "Decent," she thought. No where near even the state level, but they definitely had potential. They were weak in defense on the left side and they were only using one receiver who was showboating and then blaming the rest of the team for the messed up play. She could tell immediately that that was Inuyasha. The worst player on a mediocre team is always the captain. Not because they don't have talent, he definitely had talent, but he was only concerned with making himself look better than the rest of the team.

"You know Kagome; you've been awful quiet there. Does our conversation bore you?" asked Sango.

Kagome broke out of her stare and answered, "I have no idea what you were talking about, I completely zoned out. Please enlighten me."

"We were discussing our cheerleading squad this year. Rin's the captain we're all on it, so if you're interested, and you don't suck, we have three open positions that we we're going to hold and open try out for in one week. We could d put in a good word…wink wink."

Kagome thought on the matter for a second. She's been on a lot of teams in her life, (basketball, football, soccer, field hockey, ice hockey, lacrosse, gymnastics, tennis, track and field, both base ball and softball, swimming, and played just about every extreme sport imaginable) but never cheerleading. Like she said earlier, she didn't want to watch the game; she wanted to be the game.

"Yeah, I've never been a cheerleader before, I did take gymnastics and it does look really fun," said Kagome. She was getting really good at the deceitful thing.

Then they heard the one she deducted to be Inuyasha, "Oh My God! Can't you guys do one play right. I can't play every goddamn position on the field"

"Ugh, there goes Inuyasha running his big mouth again," muttered Ayame.

So she was right. Well she was gonna have fun if it was the last thing she did.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom be right back…" Kagome said, but saw that Sango and Ayame were too busy fighting again to notice her leave and Rin was making her little snide comments that she could get away with because she was pretending to have nothing to do with the argument while actually fueling it. It's what Kagome would call the instigator, but who was she to judge.

She walked in an open door on the side of the school and realized that that was where the boy's locker room was. This was her motto when it comes to boys: follow the smell.

She cracked open the door and called out hello to see if anyone was in there. No answer, good. That was her cue to go in. Being involved in so many sports, she knew exactly where to find the equipment. If you been in one looker room, you been in them all.

She went right to it and sorted through what was left of it. She put on some gear that was a little bigger than her, but that was good. When she went out there she didn't want to look like herself at all. She was grateful that the stuff was old because it would make it impossible for any demon to define her smell as female.

"Well this is it," she whispered as she left the locker room and ran on the field trying to be discrete. She waited for the play to end and in the chaos of the players resetting themselves she tapped this kid, the one who was trying to intercept the ball from Inuyasha.

"Coach said stand out for a few plays. He wants to see what I can do." Kagome disguised her voice like a man's as best she could. The kid, later identified as Shippo one of the few sophomores on varsity football, looked at her confused and Kagome became scared that he knew she was a girl, but then just jogged to the side with no more than a ok from him.

She knew she was in the clear for now and saw the others line themselves up so she quickly did.

"Well, I guess its go time, please be with me father. I have a feeling I'll need you." She thought.

"…HIKE!"

"Shit!" she thought, she started running and looked around she saw Inuyasha running and setting himself up to catch the ball. She immediately saw the play in her mind and ran towards him ready to make her interception.

She could see it coming and the best part was… he didn't know she was there. He had his hand out ready to make the catch when…


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap_

_"Shit!" she thought, she started running and looked around she saw Inuyasha running and setting himself up to catch the ball. She immediately saw the play in her mind and ran towards him ready to make her interception. _

_She could see it coming and the best part was__ he didn't know she was there. He had his hand out ready to make the catch when…_

Swift Chapter 3

She could feel the ball touch her hands and slide into a catch. If she saw the look on his face at that moment it would have been one of both pure shock and anger. That was not how he envisioned that play happening.

She clutched the ball tight and immediately changed directions. She was 2 yards away when Inuyasha realized what was happening and changed directions too. As she was running, she could see every guy that was coming her way and knew exactly how to move to avoid getting tackled. Left, right, left, spin, fake. It was all too easy for her. Even with Inuyasha right on her ass, she was unstoppable. Wow, maybe she shouldn't give up sports so fast because this was a great adrenaline rush. Yep, she had made it to the goal and wasn't even out of breath. She simply turned around and tossed the ball to Inuyasha, who looked shocked enough to shit his pants. Then she ran right back to the line and waited for everyone to reset. She could see her potential new friends in the stands pointing at her then talking.

"Hmm," she thought, "so they know that Inuyasha just got his arrogant ass handed to him." This was good, if they weren't completely ignorant to sports maybe it would be easier for her to hang around them. She almost couldn't wait to hear the rumors about the mystery kid that showed up at random one day and really whipped the whole team into shape.

"Don't think you'll get so lucky next time Shippo!" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. Interesting, she wondered if the whole team thought she was Shippo. Well the kid could use some brownie points; maybe she could help him out at the same time too. She should just be grateful that that Shippo kid was almost as small as she was. Now she could get a few plays in before everyone realized the switch.

Everyone lined up and this time she was ready and had a plan as to what she was going to do. The ball was hiked and everyone took off running, but this time she knew he was conscious of her and couldn't just try and catch the ball. She sped up and kind of semi-circled him, an old trick her father ha taught her when he was alive. She ran back and forth, speeding up and slowing down and she knew she had down exactly what she wanted. Inuyasha had completely forgotten about the ball and was focused on what she was doing. She looked up and saw the ball coming, with one last effort she positioned herself in front of him, jumps, and swipes the ball in mid air. As she hit the ground she was already on the move to change direction. Inuyasha realized that he had been tricked again and ran after Kagome, but he just couldn't catch her.

She went right and just when you think you had her she already spun around you and went left. She jumped over people and could not be stopped. All the way to the goal posts again. Inuyasha followed her and just as he thought he was in reach… she crossed the goal line for the second time after intercepting the ball from him.

This time he was speechless.

What could he say after claiming to be the best, only then to have is ass basically handed to him on a platter. That must be embarrassing, lucky he didn't know that the one who was actually playing him was girl. To him, it appeared as if that little sophomore suddenly grew some talent and actually posed a threat to his almost guaranteed MVP award and he just couldn't let that happen. He was gonna get this little pipsqueak.

Kagome was anticipating this. She saw his ego practically screaming to take out the threat. What she also knew was that she could not afford to be tackled. Besides the fact that if she was tackled he would feel through her baggy jersey and padding and know that she was female. Also, she was a tough girl, she used to play around with her old friends, she's been in many fights in her days, and she could take a hit; but she was not sure it would be an easy recovery for her after a powerful tackle from an enraged egotistic demon who is prepared to defend his title as the best.

She was beginning to see the flaws in her "I'll show them how to really play" plan.

Oh well, she couldn't quit now. Not until the coach realized that she wasn't Shippo. She reset herself on the field and could feel Inuyasha's aura ready to pound her, or rather Shippo, into the ground.

She heard the Quarterback call the play and knew in the back of her mind that Inuyasha was planning to quickly catch the ball, and then use the momentum of his body to tackle her down and keep going to the goal posts.

She ran hard. As she ran, she had already formulated a counter play that would surely catch the coach's attention. When she ran, it was about 4 or 5 yards to his right and diagonal to him. She knew he had to be feeling smug right now. To him it looked like all her other interceptions and he thought he knew where she was at. She saw the ball coming, it was far, really far so both she and Inuyasha sped up.

That's when Kagome decided to make her move. She cut across just as the ball was coming down. Inuyasha had no idea. The ball was still going a tad bit too high for her so she jumped so high her stomach was practically at his shoulders, which is a big deal because he's probably 6 ft 2 in while she's only 5 ft 7.

The ball flew into her chest, which hurt her slightly, it also made her fly back a little. As she was coming down from what she called her flight, she did a sort of sideways superspy/army roll until she got onto her feet. Then her determination kicked in and she was running down the field again dodging players left and right. Literally. Inuyasha was stunned. He stood for a second before weakly following her down the field in a poor attempt to catch her and tackle her.

He knew something was off. How could Shippo get so good so fast? He saw what he believed to Shippo cross the goal line. "Damn," he thought, "not again." He glanced at his teammates and saw that they were just as bewildered at this display of talent as him.

He did recall seeing his best friend, Miroku, who's on defense who was playing on Shippo's side currently, gesturing his as to find out what Shippo was on to make him play so well. He even looked into the bleachers at one point to see the almost 40 people who came to watch one of their summer practices look like they were already talking. Spreading rumors no doubt about how Shippo was whopping his ass. This has to be rectified immediately. He started to walk to Shippo, aka Kagome, to see what was up.

While he was in pursuit of his victim, he heard the coach yell, "Good work Shippo! Way to finally wake up some of those idiots out there!"

That is when he stopped walking because things just got weird.

Kagome was inwardly smirking. This was just making her day. She heard the coach yell good work to Shippo and knew he was talking to her, but the best part was when Shippo responded.

"Uhh, sir. I'm over here." Shippo called from the water tank on the bench.

The look on the coach face was hilarious.

"If you're over there, then who the hell is that on my field!" screamed the angered coach. The whole stadium heard and were all looking to either Shippo or this mystery player for an explanation.

"I don't know sir, he just said that you wanted to try a new player so I got off the field." Came his meek reply. Well that left Shippo out.

"I guess I should explain myself," said Kagome as she jogged over. "I'm new here and I was watching the practice from the stands and saw so many mistakes so I came down to have a little fun and point out some of your weak spots." She used her fake man voice and it seemed to be effective.

"You got some goddamn nerve. Well, if you wanted a spot on the team you got…"

The coach didn't get to finish because Kagome set him straight, "I don't want a position, like I said I just came down here to point out some weak spots and have some fun."

"Oh, well this is not an option, you will report for practice at…" he was once again interrupted by Kagome and she was very serious this time.

"No. I will not play football for this team, or any other for that matter. I just came here to help you see why your plays are failing miserably, but if you won't take my help because I won't join the team, I have no problem with that. Today was fun enough for me."

When she go no response she continued, "Firstly, your defense is extremely weak on the right side. I think it's because you have the players in uncomfortable positions, but that is only my opinion. Next is you quarterback, he's excellent, but isn't as strong in his short arm as he is long arm. It's not a horrible problem, but it would increase your play versatility…" she went on to a few other minor things until she got to her major point, "but the worst problem on the team that I noticed and is actually dragging you down quite a bit is him right there." She said as she pointed to Inuyasha.

She could hear some gasps across the field. "Oh well, they needed to hear it."

"What!" she could hear the jerk screech.

"Silence Inuyasha," the coach said. Then he looked at Kagome and said, "But how can that be, Inuyasha is our best player. That's half the reason why he was made captain."

Kagome just smirked and said, "I have never seen this team before, or any of its players, but knew from the moment I stepped onto those bleachers that Inuyasha was your captain. Do you know how? Because on a good team the captain is always trying to improve the team. Working with others and such. On a bad team the captain is always show boating around, bragging, and gloating. Then he blames the rest of the team for the losing. Guess which one your team is? I could smell his arrogance a mile away. That's really the only reason I came down to play in the first place.

"I just couldn't resist letting him know that he," she motions to Inuyasha, "is not the best player out here and if the team played more like a team and not Inuyasha and company then I probably wouldn't be able to make it to the goal even once."

Everything got calm for a second. Even the majority of the players who couldn't hear the conversation knew that know was not the time to speak.

The coach processed the information before asking, "Are you sure that you don't wasn't to join; even if you don't want to play I could really use your eyes."

"No," was Kagome's solid answer, "I have no desire to play. It's not apart of my life anymore; besides if you knew who I really was you would be both embarrassed that I beat your best player so many times and I caught weaknesses in your team that you failed to notice yourself. Maybe I could keep you posted every once in a while."

She continued, "I mean I'm sure you knew your team wasn't functioning properly, but I guess you just didn't see why it wasn't working. Well, I have to go know. My ride might leave without me."

"At least tell us who you are!" screamed Inuyasha.

"No, I'm gonna disappear and the next time you see me, you won't even know it so don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap_

_"No," was Kagome's solid answer, "I have no desire to play. It's not apart of my life anymore; besides if you knew who I really was you would be both embarrassed that I beat your best player__s__ so many times and I caught weaknesses in your team that you failed to notice yourself."_

_She continued, "I mean I'm sure you knew your team wasn't functioning properly, but I guess you just didn't see why it wasn__'t working. Well, I have to go __now. My ride might leave without me."__ She jogged away._

_"At least tell us who you are!" screamed Inuyasha._

_"No, I'm __gonna__ disappear and the next time you see me, you won't even know __i__t__'s me;__ so don't worry."_

Swift Chapter 4

With that she left. She quickly jogged into the boy's looker room and grabbed her stuff. She couldn't afford to get showered and dressed in the boy's looker room. Someone might realize that she, their mystery kid had, to get changed and go look in there. That would certainly be interesting.

She glanced out into the hallway and saw the girl's looker room 2 doors down on the other side of the hallway.

"Thank god," she cheered as she rushed over and pulled the door open.

The first thing that she noticed was that it was recently used. Probably by a volley ball team. She knew she had to act fast if she was going to get showered and out on the bleachers before those girls became suspicious, or the aforementioned volleyball team returned.

With any luck they football team would be too concerned in the whereabouts of the 'mystery kid' to go looking for him.

She was glad that she hung out with boys her whole life because she knew that she could be ready in tem minutes. She had no makeup, hair gel, or accessories to worry about. The only thing that she was worried about was the shower, but she was only going to rinse off the nasty smell. She timed herself; she was ready in 8 minutes and 45 seconds. Good, she was beating her record. She even took a second to spray on some body spray that she saw through the cracks of one of the open lockers.

She remembered her way out and rushed back to the stands. When she got there she was immediately assaulted with questions.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I thought you left us, you were gone so long!"

"You really scared the shit out of me, I know I haven't known you for long but you just disappeared. That was so weird. Where did you go for so long?" questioned Sango.

Kagome had been ready for this. "I was going to the bathroom and got completely lost trying to find an open door, and then when I got inside I realized that I had no idea where to go. I almost pissed my pants trying to find a bathroom. Not exactly my idea of fun," explained Kagome.

She saw the girls look at her for a second then take a breath of relief. Kagome knew they bought it and couldn't be happier.

"So," started Sango, "did you happen to see any of that display down there."

"Of what?" feigned Kagome.

"Oh My God! You really missed it. Some new kid just came in and Shippo, that kid right there," Ayame pointed to the left slightly, "let him play and he totally just whopped Inuyasha's ass. It was so fuckin hilarious. He got so pissed, I thought he was gonna shit a brick."

"Be real Ayame, the kid got all of them. He embarrassed the whole team. That one kid intercepted the ball from Inuyasha more than once, and then he basically glided through all of the defenses. Even your precious Koga got his ass handed to him a couple of times." Sango teased.

"He's not my precious, and you should talk Mrs. Miroku Houshi." retorted Ayame.

"You bitch, you know wha…"

"Shut up!" yelled Rin. "I am so tired of this old argument. If you won't admit that you like them, then no one except Kagome and I are allowed to speak about either one of them. Understood?"

"Yeah," came their pitiful responses.

It got really quiet after that and Kagome decided to break the ice a little. "When I was walking back up into the stands I did hear some people talking about it a little. They said that the kid was like a phantom; he just came kicked their asses, and then disappeared. No one knows who that guy was or where he came from. Is it true? I mean, how could that happen?"

"Yeah," said Sango, having recovered from her scolding from Rin, "it was just like that. You should have see it though; I'm no football expert, but I have seen this team play enough to know that they've never had anyone that good on their field before. Even on the opponents. I've never seen it before, except when, my brother wants to watch football on TV and takes the remote from me. And the craziest part was, he just vanished in the looker room. I saw Kohaku, my brother, go check the looker room after maybe 45 seconds and the kid was gone. Crazy huh."

Kagome was ecstatic, she had a little fun and no one had any clue that it was her. Then she thought she should ask, "Do you know if they are still accepting new players? My brother would owe me seriously if I got him at least a try out."

"Yeah, I think they are," Rin replied, "Sesshomaru said they were always looking for new players. I think they were going to train some of the JV to be on varsity, but if your brother is good enough, and with a few words from us, he could skip the whole JV thing and go straight to varsity, what grade is he in?"

"It's gonna be difficult to convince them because he's only a freshman, but with a with a few sweet words from his little Rin, Sesshomaru could make it happen." Said Sango.

"Actually, he's a sophomore. I know you think he's a freshman, Sango, because I told you he was 14, but he skipped Kindergarten and straight to 1st grade. So would that help at all?" corrected Kagome.

"Really, Oh My God! This is gonna be awesome. We can be friends, then our brother's can be friends, then our dad's can be friends. This is gonna rock!" Yelled Sango.

"Well almost, my dad died when I was young so maybe just our mom's." said Kagome

"I'm sorry! No, my mom died when I was younger. I guess our parents can be friends. It'll still be cool."

"I'm sorry too."

It got real awkward and quiet, and then Ayame broke the silence with one of her lines, "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

They looked at each other then started to crack up. They laughed so hard that they drew the attention of some of the surrounding people. Even some of the football players watched them in confusion.

They got up and walked down the bleacher stairs still chuckling. If Kagome had known that girls were this fun she would have definitely made some friends back home. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

The three girls gave each other a look and then grabbed her arm and dragged her into the car as fast as they could. Kagome was probably strong enough to take them (including Ayame and her demon strength), and more than skilled in fighting than all of them. The only one that could pose a threat was Sango and even then, she grew up fighting and wrestling with boys. Okay, now she was just being arrogant. If they worked together, Ayame's demon strength and Sango's traditional training had her, no doubt about it.

Good thing she wasn't trying to get away. She trusted them. Not with her life or anything, but enough to know that they weren't going to kidnap her or anything.

You know where they ended up, the mall of course. It was weird for Kagome, she kinda wished that they had kidnapped her. She almost never went to the mall, and when she did, she never went into the clothes stores because she was with her guy friends. They went to the shoe store to get athletic shoes, or just the new Jordan's that came out. If they did walk around the mall it was to look at the girls and get numbers, which she never did, but it was always interesting to see her friends get shot down, or hear some of the crazy pick-up lines they came up with.

They walk in and visited stores that she had no idea existed. So much stuff and it all looked the same to her. They all seemed completely at home as they dragged her from one store to the next. Hadn't they ever heard of internet shopping? She thought she would commit suicide. She was grateful that she left her money at home otherwise she was sure that they would have tried to force at least one dress on her.

That was something she absolutely refused to do. She didn't care if it blew her cover or not. That would be compromising her, and that was not going to happen. She would try new clothes, cute tops, short-shorts, and even light makeup; but absolutely not wear any types of dresses or skirts. They just aren't for her.

She did almost expose her interest in sports when Sango caught her reading Sports Illustrated while they were in a dressing room in a dress store, where she refused to try on any thing so she read a magazine while she waited for them to come out. Sango was out first and Kagome didn't notice.

"Wow, the Lakers are signing a player that they claim is the new Shaq." She said sarcastically. It was obvious that she didn't care and was probably confused as to why Kagome would choose that magazine of all magazines to read.

"I know, there is never gonna be a new Shaq. If anything he is just gonna be a lot of muscle and power. They're just mad because they lost Shaq to Miami." Replied Kagome seriously. Kagome realized her mistake as Sango looked at her. So she had to think fast to save herself and said, "The new kid is so much cuter though. Who cares about a new Shaq when this new hottie has just made to my top ten. I mean have you seen his body."

Sango seemed to accept this response, but her eyes lingered a little longer before she said, "Forget the sports talk. How good does this make me look?"

Kagome took in her appearance. Sango had straight brown hair that was kept up in a pony tail except for her bangs. Her dress was this skin tight bright red little thing that was about knee length. It had a heart shaped top with thick straps. She definitely looked hot. So Kagome told her, "You look hot. You'll definitely have Miroku ready rip that little dress right off you if you wear it out." She could see Sango's mouth open to scold her for the Miroku comment so she stopped her, "But of course, that would have nothing to do with you buying that dress."

"You learn too fast Kagome, but don't worry, you were right the first time." Said Ayame, stepping out of her dressing room. She had red hair, but emerald green eyes. Her dress matched her eyes and gave this gorgeous contrast to her hair. It was a v-neck backless dress that went in at the waist then flowed out gracefully. It was truly the best dress anyone with red hair could wear.

Then a third voice could be heard, "Now, now, Ayame, I hope you don't think your being slick. Everyone, except Kagome, knows that Koga's favorite color is green. I don't think this is a coincidence. Do either of you," Rin then pointed to Sango and Kagome.

"No, green is a pretty sexy color. Is that what you were going for? Because if you were, you got it and I'm positive you'll have no complaints from Koga." Said Sango.

Just as Ayame was about to respond, Kagome decided to change the subject, "Wow Rin, I have never seen anyone make bright yellow look so good. That baby doll bubble dress is fantastic. I must admit though, all three of you together remind me of a traffic light," she giggled at her own joke.

"You know what, your right!" said Rin. "If only you would put on that little black dress, we would really look perfect together."

"No. I told you, I don't do dresses or skirts. I never have, and never will, but if you find me a cute pants suit I'm sure we could make it work." Argued Kagome, she was not going to lose her self for these girls. She would not let their puppy dog faces waiver her decision.

"Fine," said Ayame, "Lets get dressed again I have to get to my house because some ancient family relative is coming over and I'm supposed to make a good impression or something." The three girls walked back into their dressing rooms and Kagome was so tempted to pull out her magazine again, but she was not going to risk a repeat of last time.

She hadn't seen the look on her new friends faces when they returned from the changing rooms. They silently decided to split the costs of the black dress because they were going to get it on Kagome one way or another.

When her and Sango were dropped off in between their houses, they exchanged cell phone numbers and went about there ways. Kagome went to her room to change into her pajamas, which was a tank top with built in support and some short-shorts. It wasn't time for bed or anything, but

It was more comfortable and all she was going to do is eat, talk to her old friends on the phone while she watched a game on TV, and then sleep.

She almost couldn't believe it, she had friends that were girls that didn't talk about stupid stuff or bore her either. Also, they were all relatively athletic. They didn't know much, but at least she would be able to watch the school games because they would be cheering there. She had also got the impression that Sango was in the karate team, but they didn't talk much about it and she couldn't be sure. She had hope that maybe in the spring; she would do tennis or something that she could say that the only wanted to play because of the cute outfit. A little ridiculous, she knew it, but she didn't want to be known as the sports girl any more. Guys don't like girls who act like guys and girls don't like girls who care more about basketball than Barbie.

She also had this weird drive to go ski diving or rock climbing or something extreme. She would have to be discrete if she did. All these things kept complicating things even more.

The thing that she was not looking forward to was meeting 'the guys' tomorrow. They didn't have practice and Sango had practically forced her to say that she would meet them. She had no idea how to act.

She sighed, she new now was not the time to start losing her focus like that. Now was the time for her A-game. It was do or die here.

Her friends laughed at her in typical guy fashion when she told them what her plan was. Firstly, they couldn't imagine her giving up sports for more than week. Then she told them about what happened on the field and their exact words were, "You gotta be shitting me!" then they realized that this was definitely something that she could do. They still laughed at the thought of her having actual girls for friends, so she naturally told them to fuck off and she was going to bed. Then they hung up and she went to bed.

Now she was ready to face the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap _

_Her friends laughed at her in typical guy fashion when she told them what her plan was. Firstly, they couldn't imagine her giving up sports for more than week. Then she told them about what happened on the field and their exact words were, "You __gotta__ be shitting me!" then they realized that this was definitely something that she could do. They still laughed at the thought of her having actual girls for friends, so she naturally told them to fuck off and she was going to bed. Then they hung up and she went to bed._

_Now she was ready to face the next day._

Chapter 5 Tomboy

She woke up early to most people, but both her of them were athletes and didn't play when it came to fitness. They both woke up at 5:30 every morning to go for a run and do some crutches and push ups. They ran 5 and ½ miles before they called it quits and took the bus home at about 6:30. Then they did pushups together, and did crutches. It was a normal day for them. It was now 7:45 in the morning and Kagome knew that none of the other girls were going to be up until 11am at least. So she determined it was safe for her to play outside with her brother for the time being.

He wanted to play football while she wanted to play soccer. It was a tough compromise. In the end, they finished their game of Dance Dance Revolution. Souta lost of course, but he should have known better. Besides, he was better at soccer than her so revenge would be quick.

They played for about 2 ½ hours before Kagome looked at her watch and realized that Sango would wake up soon. They lived right next door and if she saw Kagome outside at 10:30 in the morning looking dirty, sweaty and playing soccer then her whole plan was screwed. So they went inside and got cleaned up for the day.

After her shower Kagome looked at her phone and saw a new text message just waiting to be read. It was from Sango telling her to call her when she got up. Since she was already up she gave Sango a call.

"Finally, I texted you like 10 minutes ago. Didn't it wake you I set it to ring the loudest when I text because I wanted to wake you, but since you ruined it by sleeping like a log…" said Sango.

"Well, it's not my fault; some of us need our beauty rest." chuckled Kagome.

"Yeah, Yeah. But I don't know how you could sleep through all that racket some little kids were making playing outside. They've been out there since, well I don't know when they started, all I do know is I was trying to sleep and I woke up at like 9 cause of their foolishness. I was so close to going out their and scaring the little shits. That would've made them shut-up, but sadly they went in before I got the chance." said Sango.

Kagome held her breath. She was talking about Souta and her, she was lucky she left when she did.. She glanced out her window at Sango's house and knew that she's been getting lucky a lot. "Really, I didn't hear anything. Stop being such a grouch and let them have their fun." she said

"So you ready to meet our dumber, less appealing, half of our group?" questioned Sango.

"Well in my experience," she had plenty of experience dealing with boys, "you are never prepared to meet a bunch of crazy meat head boys." In one perspective, Kagome knew that she could get a long with these boys. From what she saw on the field yesterday and the way the girls described them, they were just like her friends back home. The only difference being that she had boys that were friends; she didn't need anymore. What she wanted was someone she could flirt with or whatever girls do these days. She would just have to take it as it goes.

"You know, your right. Thank you, I've been approaching them all them time with completely the wrong attitude. Did you have a lot of boyfriends back home? Hmm, got something to tell me?" smutted Sango.

Kagome was struck with a panic attack. How did she answer this question? If she said yes, then she would have to fabricate an ex-boyfriend and if she did get a real boyfriend here then she couldn't say she was completely innocent. On the other side, if she said that she didn't ever have a boyfriend…what would Sango think? Would she laugh and make jokes? Or call the others and then that would blow her whole make new friends plan. What should she do? Should she face embarrassment now or later? Great, now Sango probably thinks she retarded because it's been like 45 seconds. Maybe she should hang up really fast then call back and say the call dropped, but maybe Sango already looked to see if the call dropped and would know she was avoiding the question.

"Uhh, Kagome… are you okay? I know your still there I can here you breathing. If the question bothers you that much then we can just forget it." Reconciled Sango.

"No, no it's okay. When you first asked me that question I was trying to describe what the boys in my life are like. Which I decided that they are overly buff, meat head, sport fanatics, that prevent me from ever have a relationship," she said then she decided to just bite the bullet and tell the truth for once, "So no, I've never had a boyfriend. I've got plenty of boys that are friends, but no boyfriends. Then, I began to remember all of the times they embarrassed me when I was trying to talk to someone and realized that if I hadn't moved this summer I may have ended up single forever."

She went out on a limb with this one. It wasn't a complete lie' her friends had prevented some potential lovers of hers with over protection, but those were the bad eggs anyways and she was grateful later on. They mostly stayed out of her non-existent love life. Boys didn't approach her because why would they go for Kagome dressed in most likely basketball shorts and a baggy sleeveless shirt with a sports bra on underneath when then could have the highly developed woman in a tube top and mini skirt. Now all Kagome had to do was wait for the laughter.

Surprisingly, there was none. "Really, I've only had one boyfriend before I decided to go all independent woman and now most guys are afraid to approach me. Like just because I'm on the karate team and have no patience for little boys tryin' to be men I've been completely blacklisted."

"Wow, you make single sound so invigorating. I think that's what I'll call my loneliness too. The independent woman syndrome. Thanks, now I can tell my ass faced friends back at my old school that I'm single for a legitimate reason."

"Glad to be of service. Ayame and Rin just laugh at me and say it's just my excuse for not hooking up with Miroku, but you know I don't… I don't even like him." She said.

"Sure, look can I just come over and talk this is wastin my minutes, I only get 1000 and trust me, they go a lot faster than you think."

"Yeah, it's cool. I really just wanted to make sure you were dressed because our ride is coming in about 4 minutes."

"Thanks, ciao."

"Yeah, ciao."

Kagome looked down and realized that Sango had distracted her so much that she never changed into clothes. Sango said she had 4 minutes so she looked at her watch and set her goal for 2 since her clothes were already set out. She put on a black tank top with a yellow short sleeved hoody with an 80's print on it in black, red, and blue. She put on some black light weight cargo pants and black Nike's with a yellow check on the side. She put on a thin Mr. T style chain with gold hoops and looked at the clock. It had been 2 minutes and 11 seconds. She would have to work on her time tomorrow.

She grabbed her black Adidas bag and pulled her hair into a bun as she walked downstairs. Before she walked out the door she saw a not from her mother saying she was at work and to text if they decided to leave the house. So she called to Souta, but she only got a grunt in response. Cool with her; as long as he heard her. She texted her mom as she walked out the door and saw Sango waiting at the end at the end of her driveway and a familiar car rolling up and she felt déjà vu for some reason.

When they arrived at wherever the girls were taking her Kagome was in awe. The house was huge. This was a mansion. Rin noticed her staring and said, "Didn't Sango tell you we were going to go to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house. Sango you were supposed to tell her that they were loaded because their dad was some sports announcer/ business man thingy."

"No, I forgot. Well, now you know."

"Wait, don't Inyuasha and Sesshomaru have silver hair?"

"Yeah," said Ayame as is to question why it is relevant to the conversation.

"Oh My God! That means their father is Inutashio Takahashi. Only the greatest receiver to ever play for the Steelers. How could you forget something like that? I mean I remember when…" Kagome stopped when she looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her funny and she was almost hit with an anxiety attack. She blew her cover; she knew it, what does she do know? Then she had an idea. She could spin this into pity for her and make people completely forget that she just blurted out some sports stuff.

So she let a small pause and then continued, "… my father used to speak of him. Before he died at least. He was an enormous football fan and I can't be sure because he died when I was 12, but I think Inutashio Takahashi was his favorite player. I remember her used to talk about him all the time. "

Damn she was good. That was a complete load of bull shit. He father hated the way Takahashi played because he was always excessively arrogant after a good play and pissed off at everyone else when it was a bad play. She was the one that liked Takahashi and they often got into playful arguments about it.

He was probably turning over in his grave listening to this. "Sorry Pops," Kagome thought, "it's either you or me."

"That is so sad. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it up. If I had known we wouldn't have met here at all, it's just this is the biggest space and the inside is awesome and I really thought you would want to see it, but we can leave if you like. We're not forcing anything on you or anything, I only want you to be happy. Oh My God, now I feel absolutely wretched about this whole ordeal. If only I had kept my big fat mouth shut, then maybe you wouldn't have had to think of any bad memories that your probably thinking of because of me and now I'm gonna cry I mean, it's just so sad that you lost your father at so young an age and..and… and.."

"Rin, stop talking. It's not that big of a deal. I stopped crying over his death a long time ago and now I can talk about it fine, so going here is really nothing at all. Calm down; Hakuna Matata." Now Kagome wished that she hadn't covered her mistake and let them know the truth. She got Rin all worked up over nothing and just how long is this driveway to the house anyway. It's taking too goddamn long. The car was getting real small, real quick.

It stayed quiet until Rin stopped and parked her car. Ayame was the one who broke the silence this time and thanks to her everything was soon forgotten.

"Hakuna Matata? I know you don't think your gonna get away with that corny line and have no one say anything. Come on Sango, the second I say anything, anything even suspiciously corny you jump right on it, but how can you let this one slide."

"Actually Ayame, hers was in the right context at the right time. Not corny at all." Replied Sango.

"What! You're just going easy on her because she's new. Not fair. "

Everyone looked at Ayame and started cracking up. That girl was a godsend in her own outrageous way. She single handedly broke the tension that Kagome had unnecessarily caused.

When they got inside they got inside, Kagome made a promise to herself to not do anything even athletic feeling and it worked. Sort of, it took much resistance. The house was amazing and it seemed that every room had a trophy or plaque or award of some kind. She was awestruck because she was in the home of her favorite old school football player. She prayed to God that he wasn't here right now because she would have lost her cool for sure.

They came to the last room the end of a hall and Rin said, "Well Kagome, are you ready to be imprisoned into a magnanimous void of perpetual annoyance?"

"Wow, someone was studying for their SATs before she picked us up, huh." Kagome replied. Kagome almost said no, but then she remembered her decision last night. She was here to 'do or die'.

"No, she got it from her boyfriend Sesshomaru, that's how he describes his relationship with his brother and he really talks like that so I hope you brought you're a-game vocab." Joked Sango. Wow, this is déjà vu of her thoughts last night. Maybe Sango was more like her than she realized.

She smirked and put on a show of confidence as the girls opened the door, but she lost her smirk as her eyes grew wide.


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap_

_"No, she got it from her boyfriend __Sesshomaru__, that's how he describes his relationship with his brother and he really talks like that so I hope you brought you're a-game vocab." __j__oked Sango. Wow, this is déjà vu of her thoughts last night. Maybe Sango was more like her than she realized._

_She smirked and put on a show of confidence as the girls opened the door, but she lost her smirk as her eyes grew wide._

Chapter 6 Tomboy

The room was amazing. No, it was beyond amazing it looked straight out of a catalogue. It looked straight out of MTV's Cribs. The room was this enormous semi circle. It had enough room for about 100 people. When you walk inside the first thing that you see is the back wall that is shaped like a circle and was completely windows. The windows are tinted and give the back wall the perfect effect from the glare of the sun outside. The walls where at least 15ft high and were almost covered in posters of bands, music, or just stuff. There were no beds so Kagome assumed that this ways their entertaining room or something.

There was massive flat screen television on one of the walls with these couches that could have like 8 people on them surrounding it. The room had a distinct male feel to it. On the other wall were some weights, but no work out equipment. In this big house there was probably a personal gym somewhere in here. She looked around and saw game tables and general boy stuff around. She felt at home instantly.

"Hey guys." Yelled Rin to the boys who where currently in the middle of a death match, game of the century, no interruptions game of Mortal Combat on one of their game systems so no one even acknowledged her except Sesshomaru who took his cue and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then he glanced at Kagome as if to say who is that, but Rin was too quick and said, "Fluffy, this is Kagome. You know the one I told you about. Fluffy meet Kagome; Kagome meet Fluffy."

"Rin, I have pleaded with you a plethoric number of times in under multifarious conditions not to address with that grotesque name." said Shessomaru.

Kagome was astonished. She couldn't believe they were serious when they said he talked like that.

"See we told you," whispered Sango, "I never know what he's saying. Rin does most of the time, and so does Miroku sometimes, but the rest of us just nod and smile because we just assume he knows what he's talking about."

"I know Fluffy, but it's a lot funner to say." Argued Rin.

"Funner isn't a wor-" started Sesshomaru.

"More fun." Kagome interrupted Sesshomaru when he was correcting Rin.

"What?" he said.

"The proper way to say funner is more fun." Challenged Kagome

He got a good look at her and said "Finally, someone with a sense of grammar. Kagome correct?" He knew she was challenging him, but he wanted to see what she was made of first.

"Maybe, my nom de plume is Kagome and that is all you need to know… _Fluffy._" She knew she just met him and was probably pushing her luck, but she issued a challenge and she was damn sure she wasn't going to back down now.

The other girls were in shock. They've never met anyone who would stand up to Sesshomaru like that. Besides the fact that he is about 6ft 4in, had a statuesque appearance, and is a well built football player; he had this aura surrounding him that was strong and intimidating. Like he knew he could kill everyone in the room, but through the goodness of his heart he doesn't. Nobody ever challenged him, except Inuyasha but he doesn't count because he always gets his ass whopped. To them, this could be better than cable TV.

Sesshomaru was not amused. He narrowed his eyes. He only tolerated Rin's use of that ridiculous name because he loved her, but this new wench was asking to get hit. He hasn't hit a girl since he was a child and didn't know better, and probably wouldn't know, but this brat was asking for it for real.

First the challenge, that he didn't mind so much because he never got challenged intellectually. This challenge may be more fun than he wanted to admit. She played dirty though, immediately picking up on his dislike of his nickname, but could she hold this up. He was going to respond, but his dumb ass brother interrupted him.

"THIS IS SOME BULL SHIT"

Everyone who wasn't watching the others play Mortal Combat, were watching now. They saw player 2 rip player 1's spine out from his throat and heard Inuyasha cussing a lot.

"This is so fuckin stupid. You fuckin asshole. I know your bitch ass cheated. How could an ass face, shit breath, cock sucker like you beat me… At my own game!" Yeah, that was definitely the same Inuyasha she saw on the field the other day.

"Don't get pissed because you lost dog shit"

"Yeah Inuyasha, calm down. There are ladies present and look they brought that new girl they met."

With that said everyone looked over at the five people standing near the door.

The focus was obviously on Kagome and she didn't like it. It felt like they could see right through her, she prayed that Ayame would make one of her little comments right now.

Miroku started his introduction, "Nice to meet you. I'm Miro-"

"Who the fuck cares about that bitch!? I wanna know how the fuck you beat me!" interrupted Inuyasha.

"Excuse me, but this bitch is not the one to fuck with so I suggest you check your language and call me by my name before I have to embarrass you in front your friends." Kagome was heated. She really didn't know how to react. When she got mad at her old school she usually just beat them up and then got off easy because she was like 'sports queen' and teachers love jocks, especially smart jocks like her. Here, she couldn't attack because he was a half demon and could probably get a few good hits in before someone pulled them apart and it would make a huge set back in her 'I can be a female too' plan.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are you little prissy bitch, but this is my house and I make the damn rules and I'll call you whateva the fuck I want. You stupid bitch ass hoe."

That was the wrong thing to say. Everyone, even Sesshomaru, could feel something about to happen and was intimidated Kagome had to use all of her will power not to hit him, but she was losing it at a rapid pace. Sesshomaru moved to get in between them; he may not have had a good start with the girl, but he could tell she wasn't a bad person. She was aggressive, intimidating, a little tough, and very annoying, but not a bad person in general.

She started to take a step towards him and say something when her phone rang. She stopped and let it ring for a second before turning around as she looked at her caller ID. It was her friend from back in Miami. "Wow," she thought, "he's just been saved by an angel."

"Excuse me," she murmerd, "I have to take this, it's my friend from where I used to stay."

Everyone nodded except Inuyasha who began to say something, but was cut off when Sesshomaru told him to shut the hell up.

She knew in the back of her mind somewhere that she should have never challenged Sesshomaru and got in an argument with Inuyasha. She could tell he was making connections as she walked into the hallway to talk on her phone. She also knew that the second she walked out the door even for 5 minutes that they would be talking about her little display in there. Wow, what a great first impression, in there for less than 10 minutes and she now have at least 2 enemies.

It turns out to have been her friend Ty calling to say that his sister, probably the only girl who she was cool with, not friends or anything, but cool with had her baby that morning at about 3:30. She was so happy and said that she expected pictures of her future linebacker, and then he started laughing because they both knew that the baby was a girl.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru prodded the girls with all kinds of questions about Kagome until they couldn't answer anymore, but he had gotten all the information he needed from them to run a Google search on her. Something wasn't right and he was going to find out what it was.

Even through all of this prosecuting from Sesshomaru everyone seemed fine, ignoring Inuyasha, with this new girl. It wasn't until Koga spoke up that really caused the problems.

"I don't care what you say about her is weird. I like her and I'm gonna make her my woman." Stated Koga as if he was determined and would not listen to reason.

Ayame gasped. Inuyasha had a different approach towards to the issue.

"What!?" he damn near screamed. "How the hell could you like a scrawny little bitch like that?! I know you're only a mangy wolf and you have to have low standards to start out, but this is really low, even for you."

"What are you blind? She is hot. She is aggressive. And she doesn't take shit from you. That sounds like more than enough to satisfy my needs." refuted Koga.

Ayame looked devastated. She had no corny lines, no witty repartee, and no response to this kind of heart break. She would deny it until she died, but she really did like Koga, and though that even though neither had said anything to each other, they shared a bond that would someday evolve into a formal relationship, but now all she could do was think of how she lost to a girl that he hasn't even spoken to.

"She doesn't even know your name." Ayame whispered, but was positive the whole room heard her because Koga, who was on the other side of the room leaning against the back of the couch he was just sitting on, had responded.

Sango put a hand on Ayame's shoulder as if to say, don't worry, you'll be fine, Koga is just being an ass. Rin looked at her sympathetically from her position at Sesshomaru's side.

"She'll know that and a lot more when I'm done with her." Wow, was he intentionally trying to hurt her. The room was so tense even Inuyasha knew better than to say anything because he didn't want to be responsible for any crying of any sort right now.

Naturally, now was the perfect time for Kagome to come back into the room. She knew she had to swallow her pride and fix the tension because she may not have known about the issue with Koga and Ayame at the moment, but she was responsible for the tension initially.

"Sorry about the interruption, one of my friend's sisters just had a baby and the father bailed out so now he's kinda helping raise it as an uncle and somehow my name came up as possible names for the baby. Anyway, what I had really wanted to say is sorry Sesshomaru for being so snotty in your house. Rin told me you liked to use words no one else understands and I guess I just wanted to see if they were telling me the truth. My bad." She smiled sweetly at him.

It made its affect. She was instantly forgiven, but not because she smiled because Sesshomaru was basically immune to everyone, except Rin's, smile. It was the fact that she just wanted a challenge and admitted to it. That he could at least understand, if not respect in some weird unlike him way.

It was really a good idea for her to apologize to Sesshomaru because she was smart, but not like him. He had a demeanor that screamed educated and she was to sports focused to really be a scholarly. She could perhaps have some fun under friendlier terms.

"And Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I over reacted to you calling me a bitch. You were obviously mad about the game and took it out on me. If you don't call me out of my name, I'll never get mad and threaten you so it's a deal right?!" Kagome was basically lying through her teeth. Not about Sesshomaru. No, she meant his because she did start the drama and had never called her out of her name.

With Inuyasha's apology it was a complete lie and was almost obvious that she didn't put her heart into it. It was more of her demanding that he doesn't call her out of her name so she doesn't have to feel obligated to kill him.

"Keh," said Inuyahsa. He didn't want to accept it, but he knew that when she came back all happy and sayin sorry that if he rejected her apology he would get yelled at by everyone else in the room more than that bitch was worth.

He decided to go with indifference because complete acceptance would kill his pride.

"So, uh, what were you guys doing before we got here?" said Sango who was still glancing at Ayame to make sure she didn't do anything irrational while in her borderline emotional state.

Kagome was absolutely oblivious to her new friend's condition. She was never good at the whole emotion preceptor thing. That was another plus to guy friends. If they were depressed, they didn't want you to know about it, and they make damn sure not to ever have to talk about it.

She did notice the wolf demon in the back she assumed to be Koga looking at her with a look she's never seen before. She had no idea what to do and prayed some one would answer Sango before she exploded.

Thank god, her prayers were answered, but this supposed blessing turned into a pending disaster…


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap_

_She did notice the wolf demon in the back she assumed to be Koga looking at her with a look she's never seen before. She had no idea what to do and prayed some one would answer Sango before she exploded._

_Thank god, her prayers were answered, but this supposed blessing turned into a pending disaster…_

Tomboy Chapter 7

"We were playin Mortal Combat, but seeing as some of us can't handle defeat like a man," Miroku gave Inuyasha a frustrated glance which did not go unnoticed by anyone, "I was gonna suggest we play something more loser, my bad user friendly like DDR."

"You got something to say pervert."

"No, I'm just making a suggestion. I mean, you've never lost DDR, so I guess you don't have anything to worry about." Miroku replied coyly.

This was a nightmare for Kagome. She could feel herself ready to challenge. DDR was her favorite video game. She just beat Souta the other day and was pumped up for a game against someone else, but she resisted at all costs. She had already been in two almost fights today and was not gonna risk making Sesshomaru anymore suspicious than she knew he was.

She held her mouth shut; unfortunately she didn't have to say anything because after a few words between Miroku and Inuyasha about how none of them had yet to beat him Sango opened her mouth and said, "Kagome, weren't you just saying you beat your brother the other day."

"Damn it," thought Kagome, "why couldn't she just shut her mouth and comfort Ayame. Wait a second… why did Ayame need comforting. She looks fine to me. I'll have to ask them when they're alone."

"Yeah, I guess I beat him, but we were just foolin around in our living room. It was nothing like what I'm sure you can do." She tried to appear to his ego so that he would gloat for a minute then let it go. Even if she knew nothing about relationships, she knew how boys operate, and boys can absolutely never refuse an ego boost. Maybe she could be an advice colonist in her new school paper for the desperate girls out there. She never did that before.

"Aww, come on Kagome. You could at least try. None of us, not even fluffy here, has beaten Inuyasha in DDR. Please…" begged Rin. She was a sly little being. She was very sneaky indeed. She was using Kagome's recent little tiff with Sesshomaru and escalating it to a higher level by putting in the fact that Inuyasha had even beat him.

This was not good. This meant that her friends were picking up on her love of competition. If she wasn't even more careful then they would know she was into sports then it would be just like at her would be just like her old school. She was determined to resist, but then he said something that couldn't go without punishing.

"She probably can't even play. Look at her; she's way too scrawny to be able to keep up for even 2 rounds." Inuyasha was playing with her. Damn it.

She lost it. She knew it. Everything that she worked so hard for was fading away. All the lies that she spread were in vain because there was no way in hell she could let this slide. Her inner tomboys was sayin challenge him, start yelling, and make a scene, but at least she had a little more sense than to react like that.

"Inuyasha, I'd hardly call her scra-" Sango didn't even get to finish. Kagome cut her off. She may be ready to risk them finding out her secret, but they were not going to be handed a clue as big a 4 pac stomach. All the guys would instantly know she worked out and she just met them. She was determined to hide herself at least until her junior year was over.

"Really, let's go then. If I'm way too scrawny to go 2 rounds let's play. It should be easy to beat me." Wow, Kagome just signed her death warrant and shockingly she felt calm.

Everything got quiet for a second. Sesshomaru observed. Something just was not right about her. First she goes out of her way to challenge him and pissed off his brother. Why did she resist this challenge now?

Koga spoke first. "Well, don't just stand there, let's set up the game pads. Come on push back the couches. Put your back into it," he stopped for a minute as he saw everyone go to do something. Then he said to Kagome, who looked like she was trying to stretch discretely, "I really hope you win. Someone needs to put that dog in his place. I mean, you'll still be my girl either way, but this would be the ultimate beginning to a beautiful relationship."

"What?" Kagome was honestly confused. When did she become his girl? Was that the same as girlfriend or was he just really friendly? If he did mean girlfriend, when did this happen and didn't he like Ayame? Koga just walked away without any response.

Kagome looked over at Ayame while she stretched. The girl had a frown on her face and her eyes looked heavy, like one more thing could make them burst. Kagome wondered if any of this was because of something that happened while she was in the hall talking on her phone.

Oh well, she had bigger fish to fry. She saw the massive TV that the boys were playing Mortal Combat on show the DDR challenger play screen. The 2 pads were set up and Inuyasha was waiting impatiently next to them in his socks.

She kicked off her shoes and rolled up her pants just a little until she was sure they wouldn't trip her.

"Come on wench, we don't have all day. Just hurry the fuck up you're gonna lose anyways."

"I told you, don't call me wench. Like I said, I'll embarrass you in front of all of your friends."

They set the game to start at beginner and get progressively faster and more complicated with each song. When they began, the first song was a joke. Neither of them missed a beat.

"Ha, I'm surprised you kept up, that was such hard steppin I thought fore sure you would fall."He thought this was hilarious, but she didn't let this distract her from her goal.

About 4 songs later, the pace had significantly increased to put it lightly. Both of them were sweating like pigs, but neither was giving up yet. Inuyasha was surprised when he saw that they were both still tied. How the hell could that girl even come up to par with him?

3 songs later and both were still going strong. It was now probably 2 or 3 in the afternoon. If all of them hadn't been so concentrated on the match they would have noticed the sky turn black and the demons would've smelled rain coming, but they didn't. So what happened next was a scare to everyone, especially Kagome.

Right in the middle of the 8th song, while they were both doing a ridiculous combination of steps at a ridiculous pace there was a huge crack of lightening followed by a roar of thunder.

That was not even the most surprising part of it, Kagome, who was right in the middle of her game jumped off the pad, ran to the couch, jumped over the couch, and ducked down behind it like no one could see her. All you could hear was boo, boo, boo, and you really suck from the game. If anyone had blinked during the lightening and thunder they would have missed Kagome and thought she had vanished. Inuyasha did his final steps and started cheering like he won something for real.

Kagome, who had come to her senses, peaked he head back over the couch and found every one looking at her. She jumped back over and sat on the couch in between Ayame and Rin.

"Wow, Inuyasha, you're really good. I guess I lose. Oh well." She tried to play it off when another crack of lightening made her grab Ayame with a death grip. Lucky, Ayame was a demon; if she had grabbed Rin she would have really bruised her.

Everyone was quiet as Kagome slowly eased her hands off a shaken Ayame; Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Kagome… are you scared of thunderstorms?" he questioned in simple terms, now was not the time to confuse people.

"No. No, of course not, that's ridiculous… I mean what kind of 17 year old is afraid of thunderstorms. I can't even believe you would ask tha- ahhhhhhhhh." She heard a huge bang from the thunder that rattled the mansion and mane the power flickered on and off.

Kagome had a grip on Ayame's forearm with one hand and on the other she had wrapped around her legs that she pulled up into her face.

Kagome barely raised her head up and whispered slowly, trying to think of the right word to use, "There is a definite possibility, that I may or may not, have undetermined and debatable, negative reactions towards the aforementioned topic."

Everyone was confused until Sesshomaru spoke again, "So for the rest of the group, in other words, Yes."

She just nodded her head. She should've watched the weather report this morning. If she had, she would've never left the house. Being afraid of something as childish as thunderstorms was not something she liked to advertise. She couldn't even admit to it unless forced and even now she could hardly say it so everyone knew what she was talking about.

"HA HA HA, looks like you're not such tough shit. And to think, people actually thought you could beat me in DDR. You can't even sit through a thunderstorm without pissing your pants." Inuyasha mocked, but Kagome had bigger problems than him making fun of her. She could take that, but right now she was concentrated on the massive wall of windows that displayed the storm all to well for her taste.

"Inuyasha, shut up." Commanded Sesshomaru, "Kagome, is there a reason your so scared?"

"Fluffy, how could you be so rude?!? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. It's just that you're so scared and we're so curious as to why you're scared, but I don't want to intrude, but I want to make you feel better like the time I thought Fluffy left me in the mall and all I wanted to do was cry until I saw him again and it felt so much better to tell him how scared I was. I just thought you wanted to talk. Oh my God! I'm doing it again; I'm trying to make you talk when you clearly don't want to. I am such a bad person. You'll never want to be my friend. Stick a fork in me I'm dead. And look now you're probably thinking who is that crazy gir-"

"Rin, really it's not the drama situation that you're making it out to be. Jeeze, do you always get like this when-" Kagome started but everyone else finished.

"Yes." Came the mutual shout of the group as Rin blushed.

"Now really Kagome, is there anything that we could help you with?" said Miroku.

"No, she's my woman, I'll help her if there needs be helpin." Koga professed.

After that statement the whole group got quiet. Kagome could feel Ayame'e muscles tense the second Koga had started to speak. Kagome did not understand this. Who was he and what did he mean his woman? Even Inuyasha shut his mouth. He knew if he said anything that was his ass. Sesshomaru wouldn't be the only one ready to beat his ass if He made either Ayame or Kagome, or both for that matter, cry.

Kagome decided that since once again, she was responsible for the awkwardness she would tell them why she's scared to break the silence.

"It was when I was a child. The reason I'm so scared," everyone just looked at her waiting for her to continue, "My dad had taken my brother and I camping in summer when I was about 10. He told us to stay near camp because a storm was coming soon, but we wandered off anyways. When the storm hit we had no idea where we were going. It was all just a big blur. I wish that I just listened to my dad. It was pouring so hard we could barely see in front of us and it was pitch dark, no lights from anything but the huge cracks of lightening from the sky; and every time the lightening cracked we could see weird shapes and figures that looked like monsters, but cut us some slack we were only children. We were so scared both of us just cried until my dad found us huddled together and soaking wet. Not the best trip, I would say. It's no big deal now, I know none of the things that I may have imagined or believed at the time are real, but thunderstorms just remind me of them."

She finished her story and waited to hear everyone mock her for her foolishness. She waited to hear someone say something when her phone went off and she realized that she a forgotten all about her brother who was probably just a scared as her.

She answered her phone, "Hey Souta. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not alone so don't worry about coming home. I was just calling to see if you were okay."

Kagome knew that this meant that Souta had some friend over and didn't want her to embarrass him by mentioning his crazy fear of thunderstorms.

"Who are you with? I didn't know you had any friends here."

"Just some kid who saw me outside fooling around with my football and asked if he could play too. Kohaku, yeah that's his name I think."

"Kohaku?" Kagome repeated, "Oh well as long as your okay, I'm fine. Hey I got to go now."

"Yeah it's cool, bye" replied Souta before they both hung up.

Sango, who had been intrigued by the name of her brother mentioned in the conversation, spoke first, "Did you say Kohaku? As in my brother? What was he doing on your phone?"

There was another crash from outside and Kagome winced before responding, "I don't know. I was talking to my brother to see if he was alright, and he was because he wasn't alone. He said he was playin with his football when some kid named Kohaku asked to play with him. Then they went inside together when it started to rain. It probably was your brother."

"Oh," was her response.

"That reminds me Fluffy, we have to get Kagome's brother on the varsity football team. He's only a sophomore and he's new to the school, but please. Do it for me. Then we'll all have connections to the varsity football team. Please. Please. Please." Rin put on her biggest puppy dog eyes and was fully prepared to scream if he said no.

"Okay. I'll give him a try out and if he has potential we'll keep him around."

"Thanks Fluffy. Love ya."

"Hey! What are you askin him for? I'm the captain. I make the decisions. I decide who's on or off the team. I decide if the kid gets try out or not."

"Well then, can my brother have a tryout Mr. big bad captain?" Kagome half asked and half mocked. She was grateful for this. It was distracting her from the storm and she was feeling more comfortable by the minute.

Inuyasha was about to respond, but Koga beat him to it. "Don't waste your breath on that dumbshit over there. Even if he said no, Sesshomaru would go directly to the coach. I'll even speak myself. I'm not about to have my woman unhappy for something as stupid Inuyasha's pride"

Kagome was finally going to say something about that my woman shit, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Would you cut out that my 'my woman' shit out. She looks so confused. She doesn't even know you, you dumb ass wolf." Inuyasha was yelling and then Koga tackled him and they started wrestling. Everyone started laughing and the storm was soon forgotten except for the occasional wince from Kagome, but the girls helped her through it.

They all stayed until about 6 at night, then the girls tricked the boys into ordering like 10 pizzas before they left; and then when the pizza delivery boy they answered the door, grabbed 5 pizzas, ran to their car, and made the boys pay for all of the pizzas. It was hilarious. At least until the boys realized what they had done and promised revenge someday.

Kagome got home with almost a whole pizza and was stuffed so she gave it to her brother and his friend. Finally, she watched some TV and went to bed. The whole day had her tired. She caused so many awkward silences and lied more than she ever had to in one day. It was definitely a skill she never knew she had.

She had never been a person to write things down on anal lists and such, but right before she went to bed she made a half assed to do list to make sure her thoughts didn't get distorted in her dreams.

List of problems in my life to solve:

Keep sports talk and actions to a minimum when around new friends.

Be suspicious of Sesshomaru because he is too damn smart for his own good.

Find out what was wrong with Ayame.

What is with this 'my woman' shit from Koga.

Check weather every morning.

Don't get smart with Inuyasha because it will only lead to my secrets being revealed, but reserve the right to whop his ass if he tries you again.

Find out if the Kohaku that Souta was with is the same Kohaku that is Sango's brother.

Wear something pink tomorrow. The girls are starting to think I'm a little rough and I can't have that.

Wow. She had an interesting future coming up. Oh well, she liked interesting. Life is a continuous rush that heightens when unanticipated things commence. As long as she still had her dignity in the end it was cool with her no matter how she got there. For some reason she dreamt of the DDR competition she had with Inuyasha. The only difference was that no one else was in the room. It was really strange to her, but she didn't care because in her dream there was no storm and she whopped his sweaty ass back to the dog pound where he belonged.

Yep, it was a good dream.


	8. Chapter 8

_Reacp_

_Wow. She had an interesting future coming up. Oh well, she liked interesting. Life is a continuous rush that heightens when unanticipated things commence. As long as she still had her dignity in the end it was cool with her no matter how she got there. For some reason she dreamt of the DDR competition she had with __Inuyasha__. The only difference was that no one else was in the room. It was really strange to her, but she didn't care because in her dream there was no storm and she whopped his sweaty ass back to the dog pound where he belonged._

_Yep, it was a good dream._

Tomboy Chapter 8

The next few weeks were filled with lazy days. It was July 2 and school was to start in 5 weeks; the second week of August. She kept to her list of things and the first thing she did was check the weather as a habit. She was not having anymore mishaps like the first time she met the guys.

Also she discovered that Koga's 'my woman' shit and Ayame's instant depression were one in the same. She found out that Koga had made a claim on Kagome and decided that she was now his girlfriend. Of course she told Ayame that she had no idea and she didn't even like him. She didn't even know him. She didn't even know what it was like to be some man's woman, but she was sure that it didn't come from a man just stating that you were his territory.

He was lucky that she hadn't had the opportunity to really talk to him or any of the guys in a while. With the exception of watching them from the stands, of course, and the once a week meet up the girls had with the guys for a couple of hours.

And her brother, he did get onto the team. It was amazing. He played so well that he may even have a starter position, but the likelihood of that happening was slim. He would play, but coaches were obligated to put seniors in first for like seniority or something. Oh well, he'll have his day someday too.

The best part though, was when they thought that he was the mystery kid, aka Kagome, because his style was so similar to her own. It was hilarious. Her brother looked like he was going to shit his pants until he put on his fearless face.

They came to the conclusion that it couldn't have been him because Kagome took pity on him and testified that she had left him at home on the date of the 'mystery kid's attack', and he would have had no way to get to the school, or even know where it was at.

They bought it. That was the half truth. That reason Souta couldn't have been the kid was because she was.

On an even better note, Sesshomaru seemed to have completely forgotten about the whole Google search thing. He was too focused on the football teams massive improvements, thanks to the 'mystery kid's' suggestions. The team looked like it could actually stand a chance at the state championships. It was a long shot, especially because she didn't know the surrounding teams, but they had her confidence. She may even slip them a note with some of her play ideas and more improvement suggestions.

"No." She thought. She just got rid of their suspicion and she didn't want to ruin it now.

She hung out with the girls everyday. Thank god there were no more thunderstorms to impede on her fun. Sango and her were quickly becoming best friends. She could feel it. Sango wasn't like Rin or Ayame, who she still liked and was good friends with, but Sango wasn't as girly as them.

Yeah, she still didn't know shit about football, or almost every other sport out there, but when they were together just hanging out they talked about real things. Real problems in the world, movies they wanted to see, things about their pasts, etc. They really just clicked.

Also, all 3 of the girls had made it their mission to teach her every cheer, every step, every flip, everything, about everything about cheerleading. It was fun at first. It had been a while since she just flipped and twirled, but now she was officially annoyed. She was basically on the squad and was going to kill herself if she had to do one more of those stupid, mindless, upbeat chants. They were killing her.

Oh well, it wasn't so bad. She could get used to this for sure.

The only 2 people who slightly unnerved her were Koga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha because he never really never gave up his wench thing. She didn't see the boys more then once a week, but he just wouldn't give up his wench routine. He just loved to push her buttons and he may not be a genius, but he quickly found out all of her pet peeves and used them against her.

At the same time though, she liked arguing with him. He was just like her boys back in Miami except different. He was loud, rambunctious, and aggressive; just the way she liked her boys, but he felt different to her. His relationship was the same as her friends back in Miami and completely different. She never had this weird feeling before and she didn't like it.

Inuyasha felt the same way. He was constantly picking fights with her for no apparent reason. He just liked it when she got all angry, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was holding back. She always had this look in her eyes like she was going to pounce on him and attack, but would stop herself and he wanted to know why. He would admit that he was intrigued by her, he didn't like the wench or anything, but he was definitely intrigued by her more than he had been by a girl in a long time.

Koga was another story entirely. He was singlehandedly responsible for the wall blocking her and Ayame's developing friendship. Ayame didn't say anything about the whole Koga claiming Kagome thing, but on the inside it was driving her crazy. She blamed Kagome for his blatant disregard for her own feelings. She wished Kagome would disappear and she wanted to bust into tears every time anyone even mentioned Koga's name.

Kagome had never even had a boy really like her and she certainly had never been in a situation like this before. She really wanted to just sit down and talk it out with Ayame, but Ayame wouldn't even let her get close to her without calling one of the other girls over and fake laughing over something. It was getting ridiculous. Shit was not okay in girl world and she was an amateur to the game; something that she was not used to.

It seemed like she just couldn't catch a break; it's like she took 2 steps forward and fell 5 steps back. She really needed to relax. Maybe she'll go play basketball tomorrow morning with her brother. That always relaxes her.

"News flash… it has just been discovered that a thunderstorm is coming in at a rapid pace from the north. It looks like it is going to be one of the worst ones so far all summer. Our chief meteorologist, who is unavailable at the moment, has estimated the storm to hit our area in about 3 to 4 hours." The TV blared.

Kagome looked at the clock. It was 11:30. She was supposed to go out with the whole group (boys included) at around 12. Damn she'll have to cancel; she was really pumped up for a day of arguing too.

"Oh well," she sighed, "Sucks for me."

She called Rin to tell her to pick up Sango, but don't wait around for her because her mother said she couldn't go out today because the whole house was a mess and they never finished completely unpacking and it was cluttering the house.

She bought it. This was exactly why she didn't call Sango. She would've given her the third degree that she just didn't have the time nor ability to lie through all of that.

After her conversation with Rin, she went downstairs to see her brother getting ready to go out, probably to hang with Kohaku and Shippo, who he had met during his football practices. (which they didn't have today)

She told him the weather report and he didn't even comment, he just picked up his phone on told Kohaku that he couldn't make it because his mom was making him and his sister stay home and clean the house. Wow, they were so in sync, he was an annoying runt, but he was her annoying runt.

At first they thought three hours was a long time and maybe they could hang out with their friends, but no. They knew that if they went out at all, then would lose track of time or have to come up with some elaborate reason to leave. Now they had 4 hours to kill since they had already worked out that morning, it only seemed natural that they play on their skateboards for a couple of hours. They had to wait for Sango and Kohaku to leave first, and when they saw Rin pick them both up they burst out of the house and basically jumped down stairs with their helmets, elbow pads, and cutoff finger gloves.

They were in the street in front of their house and they were falling on their asses. It was hilarious. They were doing all the tricks possible from the curb to the street. Then they had a slap fight; they were having so much fun it really put a damper on them when they saw the dark clouds roaming over their heads. It had only been about an hour and 45 min, but the air was heavy and the humidity was making their hair extremely frizzy.

They went inside and turned on the TV. It turns out the storm was moving at an accelerated pace during the first report that caused the storm to hit them sooner than they'd expected. They now had a 75 min window to prepare themselves and the house for the storm.

That means the storm was likely to hit them at about 3:30 pm. Their mom was a lawyer and didn't get off work until 5 and she was an hour away from the house. This was not good.

They immediately closed all of the windows in the house. They put all their blankets and pillows in the living room and pulled out a flashlight, candles, and any other necessities that they might need if the power were to go out.

The last thing they did as the wind bellowed against their house was call their mom.

"Hey mom, it's Kagome, when are you going to get home."

"Hey sweetie, the storm is really looking bad from here. I don't think I can make it tonight. I hope you two will be alright together. I'm still at the office, but I've been listening to the traffic reports and the wind is really strong. They have about 3 cars reported to have flipped over from the wind. The rain and the wind would just be too dangerous for me to drive in. I was actually about to call you guys to see if it was cool if I just stayed at a hotel near my office for the night."

Kagome quivered as she responded, "You're really not coming."

"No, I'm sorry sweetie. You should see it right now; it's really ugly out there. I just hoped that you two would be together because I know you guys don't want your friends to see you like last time."

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Just be careful yourself."

"Okay. Got to go now. Bye. I love you."

Souta motions to the phone. "Love you too mom. Wait, Souta wants to say something." She handed him the phone as he put his two cents in then hung up.

About ten minutes later they heard a crash and the water began pouring down. They were huddled together in their blankets watching television, trying to calm their nerves.

It was 4:00 in the afternoon. The rest of the group was now rushing from their cars to the door to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mansion. It was pouring hard and their original plan had been washed out so they retreated to their usual spot in the Takahashi's massive hang out room.

Kohaku and Shippo were with thim because after Souta had canceled on them they just didn't feel like getting out of Rin's car when she went to drop them off at the movies on the way to wherever she was going.

They were currently playing a game of boys vs. girls (and Shippo) game of pool. Inuyasha sat out, but made sure to make as many snide comments as possible.

Inuyasha was feeling off since he left the house in Sesshomaru's car. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right. He glanced at all of their faces and then realized what was missing.

It was like he had an epiphany, "Where's the wench?" he asked.

Everyone looked confused for a second then Miroku confirmed, "Yeah, where is she? I thought for sure she would be here right now especially because of the storm. I didn't think she'd want to be alone."

Sango looked guilty. She didn't even notice her growing best friend wasn't there. Then Rin spoke up.

"She said her mom said she had to clean the house." Rin finished.

Kohaku agreed, "Yeah, Souta called me right before we were supposed to go out and said he had to clean the house. No questions asked."

There was a contrast of feelings within the group. Shippo who was totally ignorant to the cause of the disturbance, didn't understand why it was such a big deal that Kagome and Souta were alone right now.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was already making connections in his head. There was a correlation between the stories and the storm. He had already decided that they were going to go over there to get them, but didn't voice his plan until a few seconds later. He used regular English because he didn't want to have to explain himself more than once.

"I think the cleaning was a cover. I think they knew the weather report and stayed home so they wouldn't embarrass themselves again. Really, it's been like 4 or 5 weeks since they moved in and Kohaku you were already over there once, did you see any unopened boxes."

"No."

Sesshomaru paused and waited for Rin to pick up what he didn't want to say. She was always right on his level, it was one of the things he loved most about her.

"We should totally go over there and wait the storm out with her."

"Yeah"! Screamed all the girls and Kohaku and Shippo.

Well, maybe they were on the page, but they were off by a line or two, but who was he to get between 3 crazy girls and some equally crazy sophomores. That could be a deadly combination.

Inuyasha was oddly quiet, whereas Koga loudly voiced his support with the new plan. He was going on and on about how his woman needed him and stuff.

Ayame twisted her cue stick in her hand. She was going to break it if she squeezed it any harder it would break. She had this weird feeling of anger, hate, and sadness. Not a good combination. Their little rescue Kagome from the storm plan was not looking so good in her eyes anymore.

Before anyone could say anything Inuyasha did something very uncharacteristic of him. He solved a problem instead of creating one.

"Will you shut up you stupid wolf. God if we leave will you just shut the fuck up already."

And just like that, everyone put their sticks down and started to walk out the door. They talked the whole way then raced to the cars, but were still soaked when they got inside. The wind was really harsh and they had to drive much slower than usual because the combination of all of the bad weather made it near impossible to see out the window, but at last they made it to the Kagome and Souta's home and they counted to 3 before they made a mad dash for the door. They were soaked and banging on the door as hard as they could.


End file.
